


The Desert Shall Take Us; Part Two, Destiny Takes A Hit

by MillieMae



Series: The Desert Shall Take Us [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angst, BDSM, F/M, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: The world needs a new Champion, and with so many to choose from these days you’d think it’d be easy. But this one needs a soul that can endure and a mind that can survive what must come before. The gates of Atlantis must be defended and the Beast slain or all shall be lost.Part Two; Broken, beaten, pieced back together by her Goddess’s magic; Violet fought hard to recover and now the fight has to start all over again. The SGC has its own monsters and the young Slayer must face them, new scars and all.On the plus side she gets to punch Destiny in the face.A BDSM AU of Rise of the Slayer. See ‘Part One’ for summary. I play with character placing and timelines. Look away of you like accuracy!Please note: Violet is an OFC, not the original seen on screen.





	The Desert Shall Take Us; Part Two, Destiny Takes A Hit

Christmas Eve, New York.

Violet padded across the thick sheepskin, shivering slightly as her feet left the warmth of the rug and hit cool marble. Coming to a stop at the wall of glass she reached for the sleek lacquered cigarette box and lifted the lid, selecting a neat white cylinder she placed the golden tip into her mouth and inhaled as the flame from the gold plated desk lighter hit the tobacco. Drawing the smoke down she then exhaled with a contented hum.

Her sharp eyes roamed over the crowds below as she smoked away, a small number were darting amongst the meandering crowds grasping bags of last minute shopping but most were empty handed, couples on their way home from late night celebrations, a few children hide and seeking through the trees with their parents in hot pursuit. Her gaze raised to take in the view of soft lights reflecting off the dark water, the twinkling city scape beyond it.

Violet stubbed out the cigarette and rolled her neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply a couple of times before once more looking out over the lit up city. In her minds eye she could picture the New York House, across the water and many blocks back from the lake side. She had never been inside but familiarity with the property market meant she could imagine the low rise red brick building, old apartments converted into many rooms needed to house so many girls. It would be pretty empty right now of course, the sun had set nearly six hours ago and New York was a happy hunting ground for the things that go bump in the night.

Stifling a yawn she turned from the window and moved lazily around the sofa, fingers trailing down the sleek curve of it’s back as she passed. Reaching the bar Violet slipped onto a stool and reached for the whisky decanter, making sure to take pleasure in watching the amber liquid glisten behind the cut glass before cascading into the tumbler, sloshing up against the sides until she had more than two measures. Running her fingers along the crystal rim she focused on the clear ring sounding loud in the otherwise silent room and the calming aroma rising from the glass.

She had fought hard, too hard as the last few days had proved, to be able to spend her mandatory two week downtime here, the thought of a fortnight at the mountain being watched and starved of sunlight and fresh air had stirred the too fresh anxieties, and she’d had no desire to return to any of the Houses connected to the Concilium or Sineya House. However there had been conditions, the non-negotiable stipulating that she was not to patrol or hunt, the only way a bad guy was to die by her hand in the Big Apple was if it jumped out at her and went ‘Arghhh’. Violet had also been forbidden to visit the New York House or attempt to contact any of its residents, she hadn’t even bothered to ask why, the Slayer had no close ties amongst the girls here.

She had, however, displayed an appropriate amount of sulking regarding the ‘no hunting’ rule, Violet had not wanted them to know just how beaten and broken she was and that she was in no way capable of trudging through the cold dark streets, and cemeteries, of New York in search of monsters even if she wanted to. Since SunnyDale the young woman had embraced her calling with an enthusiasm that raised brows, never letting up, never stopping, and to show any disinterest would no doubt raise awkward questions amongst her SGC superiors.

Her posting there had indeed been the fresh start the young Slayer had badly needed and, if you discounted the past few months, had gone a little way to bringing her some peace. She had successfully shaken off the desire to never return that had hit so suddenly once she’d been transported straight to the briefing room a little over a week ago and now it was all about rebuilding her strength, inside and out, whilst hiding anything that may cause doubt about her placement. Violet drummed her fingers over the marble bar top, nails making a satisfying clacking sound against the hard surface. 

Things would change upon her return, that at least they had made clear. A new enemy had made themselves known, and no-one at the mountain was under the illusion that it would be an easy fight. She shivered slightly as the future crept up and over her spine, raising goosebumps across her skin.

Sighing quietly the young woman hopped elegantly down from her perch before grabbing the glass and decanter and making her way over to the comfier of the sofas. Placing the whisky gently down upon the glass topped table Violet curled herself into a corner, tugging the faux fur throw that had been draped behind her over her naked body. 

Being careful not to disturb her coverings too much the Slayer leant forward to top up her drink, eyes darting over the sleek handset where it still lay after her rescuers had discovered it hours after it had slid from her grasp. She eyed it thoughtfully, one finger tapping out a tuneless melody against the crystal in her hand, teeth worrying at her lip. 

“Just bloody do it Rayne” She murmured to herself. Setting her drink down Violet wrapped herself in the soft folds of the throw and stood, retrieving the intricately detailed cigarette box and lighter before making herself comfortable again. Lighting up and taking a deep, calming drag she then picked up her phone and scrolled through to the first name on her list. 

By the time he picked up she was halfway down her smoke. “Miss Rayne, I was beginning to worry”

She rolled her eyes. “You were beginning to plan on how to spend it, or you would be a terrible lawyer and I would have to fire you”

There was a deep chuckle in her ear. “No comment”

Violet smiled to herself, she liked the man, shame about his choice of superiors. “I have a job for you Mr Winchester”

“I expect nothing less Miss Rayne”

She crushed the end of her cigarette into yet another ashtray and took a sip of whisky before speaking again. He’d wait, she paid him enough. “I would like a document drawn up, my recent prolonged absence has made me think upon just what would happen to my parent’s, and now my, kfinancial legacy should it happen again, or if next time I should not return”

To his credit he paused for a barely noticeable breath. “Understandable, and very sensible Miss Rayne” In the background she heard the subtle click of a laptop opening and smiled, he must sleep with the thing along with his phone. “If you can give me an outline now and I can email over a copy with the right amount of pomp and circumstance added in the appropriate places”

“I will have it triple checked Mr Winchester, pomp and circumstance included”

“I expect nothing less Miss Rayne”

“You say that to me a lot”

Another deep chuckle. “I think it a lot”

“Good” Violet lit up and sat back, other hand swirling her whisky gently so it rose and fell hypnotically against the cut glass sides. She watched it for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “If I am absent for one year with no contact control of the entire estate is to be handed to Miss Dawn Summers, she will receive the same annual income that I currently draw from it so long as all expenses are covered to maintain the properties”

Silence, apart from the sound of efficient typing.

“If after five years no contact has been made by myself I am to be presumed dead or unable to return from where I am. At this point the instructions in the second half of this document are to be executed” She drained her drink, let out a slow breath. “The estate is to be split equally between Miss Dawn Summers and Mrs Buffy O’Neill with the exception of ten million dollars and the Rome property…”

More typing.

“… these are to be signed over to Mr Samuel Winchester” 

The typing stopped. “Miss Rayne… “

“There is to be one stipulation, a clause that cannot be wiggled out of Mr Winchester. The property must be inhabited by the inheritor for at least ten months of the year, and the money must be used to set up a law firm. The breaking of this clause will see whatever is left immediately passed on to the two aforementioned inheritors” Violet smiled at the unusual silence from the other end of the phone, taking the pause in conversation as an opportunity to refill her drink. She took a sip and waited.

A throat was cleared. “Miss Rayne, I cannot… “

“If you don’t write it I will find another lawyer who will Mr Winchester”

“The ethics…”

“Pass it off as eccentricity, or imply you’ve been trying to wheedle your way in for years, whatever you think will make your bosses happy. I wouldn’t still be calling you at inconvenient times in your ever so busy social life if I didn’t think you were a good lawyer Mr Winchester, and I think you would flourish under your own steam. My final gift to you so to speak”

“I… thank you Miss Rayne”

“I’m not dead yet Mr Winchester”

Another, if slightly muted, chuckle. “I think you’ll outlive us all Miss Rayne”

“Perhaps Mr Winchester, perhaps”

 

After they had terminated the call Violet stretched her legs out, toes peeking from the bottom of the throw, and rolled her tight shoulders before settling back against the cushions. With no official will the Concilium were quite within their rights to claim any of their deceased charges estates, and whilst Violet was perhaps no longer afraid of death she’d be damned if those assholes ever got their hands on her money. 

The Summers sisters were an obvious choice, despite them growing apart since B’s marriage and both of their’s subsequent exit from Sineya house Violet still trusted them, and loved them, unconditionally. Hopefully this way even if she wasn’t around to protect them from the Concilium they would have all the assets needed to stay far away from the Order, and it’s Houses.

With regards to Mr Winchester, it was an idea she had toyed with, mostly for her own entertainment, but sitting there reeling off her instructions and listening to him type she had made the decision. She had always known, somewhere deep down in the dark place, that being connected to his law firm was dangerous, tempting fate, prodding Destiny repeatedly in the back. She had, perhaps slightly hypocritically, warned William and Angel of the same thing all those months ago but she had still stuck with him. 

Perhaps with the vague idea of one day freeing whom she believed was a genuinely decent man, or decent for a lawyer anyhow, from the consequences of a decision made in ignorance. At least this way if she didn’t live long enough to get as far down as Wolfram and Hart were on her to do list he could leave of his own volition, with the perfect excuse of an eccentric, deceased, client and a wad of cash. She smiled slightly at the thought.

“And what are we looking so smug for pet?”

Violet jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, the bloody man moved almost as silently as she did, and she had been lost in her own thoughts. Still, his catching her unawares could also be a testament to just how much healing she still had to achieve before being ready for the field again. She shivered slightly at the thought. 

He frowned as he turned from the bar where he’d been collecting himself a glass. “Never thought I’d say this love but you should have more clothes on, you need a cold right now like I need a stake through the heart”

She narrowed her gaze. “You always need a stake through the heart”

He grinned at her, hand raking through ruffled bleach blonde hair as he took a seat at the other end of the sofa before helping himself to a very large whisky. “Your escalating wit tells me I’ve done a great job”

Violet flipped him off but raised her other hand to silently toast him before taking a large gulp, enjoying the liquid burning her throat before warming her insides. “Thank you for coming William”

“Hey” He winked at her. “Nothing like spending a few days in a New York penthouse with a concierge and a hot sub who likes to stroll around naked” He took a large gulp. “So, why the dangerously smug look pet?” 

She sighed. “Please don’t call me ‘pet’ vampire”

“And don’t call me vampire” He topped up his already empty glass. “Pet is a term of endearment, not a title. Wouldn’t want to see you anyone’s pet, it’d be a tragedy crushing that pretty little dynamic of yours”

“So romantic”

“Not here for romance Miss Rayne” He raised a brow. “And neither are you” Violet rolled her eyes, and crystal blue rolled right back at her. “So?”

“Just sorting something official should I cease to be”

A brow raised. “Is that so?”

Violet shot him a look. “Nearly died, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I remember” The vampire smirked at her. “So, what do I get?”

“Nothing”

“I’m hurt love”

“You’re dead idiot, I can’t exactly name you in official documents”

“Good point” William sighed. “Sometimes being undead blows” 

The young Slayer huffed a quiet laugh and reached for the decanter, frowning at the clink of crystal against crystal as her hand shook slightly. “Shit” she murmured.

Her temporary companion leant forward, concern showing on his face and, if Violet really concentrated, the aroma of it drifted up her nostrils. She gave a small smile, at least that was a good sign, some of her old senses were coming back into play. “You ok Slayer?”

She licked her lips. “Yes” The decanter was carefully put back down on the table. “Yes, I’m fine” She offered another smile. “Just a little tired I guess”

The vampire leant back against the cushions, elbows resting across the back of the sofa, perfectly displaying his naked top half with pale skin tight against the toned abdominals. His head remained turned towards her. “You gonna tell why me and Peaches found you like that Violet Rayne?”

“Wanna tell me why you bought ‘Peaches’ to our rendezvous?”

He shot her a look. “Message didn’t sound right, and he agreed so…why do you still stink of sickness and fear, and rage?”

Violet snorted quietly. “Eau de Rage is my scent du jour”

“True” He tilted his head. “But its never stunk like this. That shit was more than a beating, someone had rearranged your insides, and I’m not being metaphorical…”

“So now I can get out of bed on my own the grilling begins huh?” She reached for yet another cigarette, perhaps it was time to cut down. “Perhaps I should have just paid for my care, like any normal fucked up rich kid”

“You’re not fucked up, well not totally yet anyways” William turned back to face her as she lit up. “You called ‘cause we’re friends pet, ‘cause you trust me to know what to do and what lines not to cross. You trust us with your life, could have easily let you die. Like you said three years ago, me and Peaches are on the outside these days, no influence, no one to tell. Might do you good to talk”

She made a gagging sound in the back of her throat. “Hate talking”

“We all noticed” Another wicked grin as he refilled their drinks. “I’m worried. You refused to go back to Cleveland House for rest, which we kinda get, but you won’t stay with your new House, are they screwing you over pet? Did they do this?”

“They would be shown their insides by just thinking about raising a hand to me, and they know it” Violet silently cursed another shiver and stubbed out her half-smoked cigarette.

William frowned again. “What happened Violet?”

She swirled her glass thoughtfully, examining the sloshing liquid to buy a little time. This was dangerous territory, warm, comfortable and safe, with a Dom who had spent the past week piecing her back together plus half a bottle of whisky floating wonderfully through her veins. And the vampire was good, very good, at knowing how to engage subs, subconsciously drawing them in to open up. And Violet was vulnerable, raw. She tilted her chin up slightly in defiance but made her words softly spoken, submissive eyes with just the right amount of pliancy. “I can’t tell you, I am sorry”

His free hand scrubbed through his hair, a tell of exasperation which Violet remembered from his days with their Queen Slayer. “Why?”

“Because those are my orders, and if I disobey them I risk my place there” At least that part was truthful, the confidentiality agreement she’d signed two years ago had been five pages long.

The vampire raised a brow. “You following orders now love?”

“They’re very good at finding out things, for mere mortals, and I need to stay working there”

“And there is?”

The question hung between them, so heavy Violet could have leant forward and punched a hole in it. “I can’t tell you”

He raised his eyes to the ceiling and puffed out unnecessary air. “Jesus Vi, work with me yeah?”

“I can’t, if I want to work with them”

“And why the hell do you want to work with them?” He leant forward into her personal space, Violet tried to show how much it didn’t bother her. “Who the hell dares to order Violet Rayne around?”

“Currently? You”

“I get to, you’ve just been in my bed” His lip curled up slightly at the side.

She narrowed her gaze. “My bed”

“Not when I’m in it pet” William grinned at her.

Violet smiled prettily back. “When the sun rises I am going to throw you through the window, the glazing bill will be worth seeing your ashes fall on Christmas morning”

He roared with laughter and leant back, glass raising to toast her. “And there’s my second favourite Slayer”

“You’re an asshole”

“So are you love”

“Didn’t get laid though did you?”

“Thought it’d be inappropriate, and a bed mate close to death doesn’t really do it for me these days”

She wrinkled up her nose. “Gross”

Another grin and he poked her with his foot. “Now its time to talk pet”

Violet rolled her eyes, perhaps just a taster would get him to back off. “Its a military base” He hissed a breath, she ignored it. “Top secret, as high a clearance as Sineya House. Something went wrong on a mission that no-one could have predicted or prevented, I got hurt”

William eyed her quietly for a moment. “There’s a lot missing there pet”

“I shouldn’t have said any of it”

Another one of those looks then he nodded. “Ok Violet, thank you” She resisted the urge to raise her own brows in surprise. “And hows Sineya Vi? You’re still avoiding despite nearly checking out, and its been three years since you told us, four since you started poking around…surely whatever it was, well its gone or was never there”

Violet shrugged. “After the Faith thing…they came for me, saved me. I had to admit to myself that my friends weren’t invincible and neither am I. I moved on”

“So why the reluctance to go back?”

She huffed a breath. “William..”

“As short as you want to make it love”

Violet closed her eyes, flashing back to the last time she was there. She had made herself go despite every cell in her body screaming out in protest, it was her dear friend’s wedding day and she hadn’t wanted to miss it, to let B down…but it had been horrendous, the looks and the whispers, the clumsy early exit because even though Violet’s skills were shit hot Faith’s were better and she was getting too close to cornering the younger Slayer. She flinched as a thumb softly caressed her jaw line, her name being murmured gently. Violet stayed in the dark. “It isn’t home, I don’t belong…there’s no one left there for me now”

Arms wrapped around her, drawing her in until she was moulded against his cool skin, throw being tucked tightly around her shivering, half-healed body. “I’m so sorry Slayer” He whispered.

“Me too” She whispered back. Violet allowed her first proper tears in two years to fall treacherously from her closed lids and left them to roll down her cheeks. Tears wouldn’t have a place in Violet’s world again for a long time.

 

Christmas Day

She blinked groggily, begrudgingly giving herself a moment to establish just where she was and what century she was in. Violet Rayne waking coiled to fight whatever had disturbed her was still a week or so off, as long as she behaved and continued her rehabilitation programme. She licked her lips, this was definitely her sofa, her apartment, the curtains were drawn tight which meant it must be day…as long as he was still here. Violet frowned a little and sat up, the throw falling to her waist as she gingerly reached out with her senses until her sharp ears managed to pick up some murmuring coming from the bedroom.

She smiled a little, firmly telling herself it was strictly because her Slayer abilities were finally playing ball, and without the accompanying sensation of her brain being yanked out through her nostrils. Straightening the robe that he’d insisted she put on last night before sleep overtook her tired body, she stood and moved over to the window, cautiously parting the fabric and peering though the small gap she’d created. The young Slayer smiled again, this time wider, at the sight of a white Christmas morning, a hazy sun glinting off crisp snow yet to be disturbed by a single footprint. Her head turned at the sound of a faraway bark, there was no dog in sight but she guessed soon the perfect white blanket would soon be peppered with the marks of many paths taken.

Being sure to pull the two panels of fabric tight shut again Violet moved away from window, deliberately passing the bar so she could swipe a bottle of whisky on her way to the kitchen area. Flicking on the coffee machine the young woman took some time to enjoy the comforting ritual of grinding her favourite beans before placing them into the pre-prepared filter paper, sliding home the upper container in perfect time to catch the first droplets of boiling water. As the smell of very expensive coffee began to drift through the open plan living area she poured a good measure of whisky into her mug, taking a gulp but leaving enough to infuse her morning drink with its intoxicating aroma. It was Christmas after all.

As she lifted the steaming mug to her lips a few moments later they appeared from the hallway, eyes flickering to her beverage. Violet took a small sip before placing it down on the smooth marble counter top. “What?” She raised a brow. “It is Christmas”

“And the other 364 days?”

“Bite me vampire”

“Don’t tempt me Slayer” William grinned at her before moving forward, gesturing that she should share her festive tipple. Violet rolled her eyes, but silently prepared two more drinks. “How you feeling love?”

She passed him his drink as he reached the opposite side of the island from her, placing the other mug a few inches from him ready for Angel who had returned from a hunt late last night. “Good”

“Elaborate”

“Again, bite me”

The elder vampire huffed a quiet laugh, finally moving from his spot a few feet away from them. “I think our Slayer is feeling much better”

She rolled her eyes again. “Not yours”

“And yet here we all are” Angel folded his arms across his chest. “”Checklist please Violet”

The young woman sighed and called him an asshole in her head before curling her hands around the deliciously warm mug. “I’m not cold anymore, the headache is gone, I could sense you this morning. Faint abdomen pain but everything else feels good”

He nodded. “Anything else?”

Violet paused, played with the idea of hiding but the knowledge that they’d poured a lot of energy into her recovery won her over. “I felt a little confused when I woke” Another nod. She took a warming sip. “I had another dream”

They both presented relaxed positions, the faint aroma of Dominance vibed around the room as it did whenever she was in the presence of a strong Dom with an half decent dynamic match, but it was suddenly tinged with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on, and it was making her inner Slayer and Demon go to the balls of their metaphorical feet. She worked on her own projection of calm whilst the silence stretched on.

Violet got nightmares, just like most humans, just like all Slayers. Like a scary movie could infest the viewer’s dreams the darkest images from a Slayer’s life would lay dormant in their subconscious, coming out to play whilst they slept. She was used to nightmares, even before her calling, and Violet could even sometimes reach out and manipulate them as she slumbered, but these felt….different.

“Are you ready to tell us about your nightmares Violet?”

She looked up quickly, jolted from her musings. “What?”

A brow raised. “Pardon” Corrected Angel. He shook his head at her stubborn silence. “Just an attempt at some manners would make me happy Vi”

“I don’t have to follow your rules vampire” She smiled sweetly at him. “And you don’t really offer the right kind of motivation to obey”

His jaw twitched whilst William looked on, amusement clear on his face. “I pity the…”

“Yeah, yeah. Heard it, got a tee with the slogan” Violet picked up her mug, blinked innocently over it at him. “I like to think that somewhere out there is a Dom who will embrace my dynamic rather than try to mould it to his liking” She looked thoughtful.  
“Of course most Slayer’s natural dynamic is twisted and dirtied by the lifestyle they are forced into”

“And we are as pissed about that as you are pet” William refilled his own mug rather than asking her, a subtle sign that told of their carefully balanced relationship. “Watched your Queen B go to hell and back, and to answer the question you asked three years ago…we walked ‘cause neither of us could offer the girl that came outta the other side the right kinda collar”

Violet drained her coffee, murmuring a thank you as it was topped up, sans whisky. “Worse than the Concilium’s has been?”

“Dynamics that are forced to fit together bring terrible destruction Violet” Angel discarded his mug. “To both parties. And when it occurs in our world that destruction can spread like fire” He leant a hip against the island. “You and Spike mesh better than you and I, so in this environment you could make yourself believe that you would flourish under his collar…however it would not take long for the pieces that don’t quite fit to break apart, causing cracks to spread to even the most stable aspects of your relationship. You would lose the trust and respect that you share today, and before you know it he’s a pile of ash on your very expensive rug and you’re a shadow of your former self. A sub who may never be able to fully give herself to another”

“While I’m offended he thinks you’d get the jump on me…” William smiled at her. “Captain Buzzkill here is right Slayer. We both coulda forced the Collar, but it would’ve destroyed your Queen, she knew it too, however much it hurt her soul. All the shit they made her go through, it changed her…the girl who fell in love with Angel would never have looked at yours truly but later on…she was darker, needed someone who could get behind that darkness, understand it….”

“And after you?”

He smiled at her again, and she swore that this time there was a little sadness there. “She grew up pet” The surprise at his remark must have travelled across her face slow enough for him to pick up on it. William nodded. “Saw it in her eyes the day we led you babies into that stinking Hellmouth, no more fairytales”

Violet placed her coffee gently back down before placing a hand over his. “I’m sorry”

His brows rose in surprise. “Thank you Slayer, me and all” There was a brief squeeze before he removed the contact, tapping a finger on the marble. “Now, these dreams Violet…”

“Why do you want to know?”

They exchanged a look before Angel turned to her again. “We know they’re not the usual Vi, there has been only two nights since we have been here when you’ve displayed no signs of having a nightmare, and the things you say and your actions whilst you sleep seem to suggest that they are all very similar” He paused, Violet waited. “Buffy’s dreams were very often prophetic…” He let the statement hang there.

She played with the handle of her mug. “There’s no cheese guy”

“Ok”

Violet swallowed some excess saliva, looked towards the cruelly hidden window so she was forced to merely picture the rest of the city making the most of a rare white Christmas. She mentally shrugged, quite often the fantasy was better than the reality anyways. “I call it the Beast”

“Been there”

“Killed it”

She snorted quietly. “Taking credit for a Slayer’s work again”

“Trying to distract again” There was another light tap to signal she was to return to the question asked.

Violet sighed, eyes flickering over them before finding sanctuary at the bottom of her mug. She stared at the remains of her coffee. “It is always night, in a desert. The moon and stars are really bright, bigger like they’re closer…or I am” She frowned at the sudden thought before storing it away for later perusal. “Their light makes the sand look silver, and its really cold. Sometimes I’m fighting it but usually it’s already over, I’m lying on the sand, staring up at the universe…” The young woman laced her fingers together to hide the slight shake.

“Take your time love”

She nodded. “It’s big…too strong, too fast. I can hear the others dying but I can’t see them” Violet squeezed her own hands tighter. “It calls me Champion, and is seriously in need of a tic-tac, or ten” There was a quiet snort which made her feel slightly more at ease. “It has claws, and red eyes…burning eyes. I know I’m bleeding out, there are so many cuts…it raises its arm for one last blow, I can see the shape of its outstretched talons against the moon then comes the fall. I follow the slow arc with my eyes until my skin opens up for it again, this time from my throat to under my ribs”

Violet didn’t dare look at their faces. “Even if it walked away now I could never hope to heal that wound. It steps back to let me see the stars again, and I realise I don’t want to heal. I let it win because I want it to be done. It knows, it knows I let them all die, that I’m handing it the world…it likes that…” The young Slayer raised her eyes to look at them. “Nearly every night for two years I have sacrificed my sisters, I have surrendered our world to the Beast….I have made it promise to make man pay for what he’s done to us, to me”

“Love..” William whispered.

“The worst part?” No-one answered, Violet looked back towards the curtained window. “I used to be disgusted, horrified by my dream, couldn’t understand why I would do such a thing…now I kind of do” She laughed quietly. “Merry fucking Christmas”

 

Meanwhile, Atlantis

Miko stood and looked out over the Lantean ocean, behind her the sheer drapes billowed into the room beyond through the open door. Her Dom had acquiesced to her request of a few moments alone with her morning coffee but she was to remain in His earshot, and with civilian hearing abilities that meant no closed doors between them. She’d taken a big hit a couple of days ago and the usual long leash had been shortened to bootlace length.

Rubbing the hand that wasn’t grasping her coffee over her left side she slowly upped the pressure, making a mental log of the uncomfortableness so as to be able to provide Him with an accurate update should He ask. She should be fully healed within the next twelve hours. Forgetting her wound for now Miko cupped the still warm mug with both hands and took a sip, watching her breath escaping from the top before it disappeared as its temperature matched that of the crisp early morning air. The Lantean climate always seemed to know when it was a special time in its newest residents calendar, ever since they had arrived on the city the temperature had always dropped and the air became crisper two day before Thanksgiving.

The Lantean Christmas Day had brought with it snow, the city’s Slayer had chuckled quietly as she’d first stepped out onto the balcony and noticed the thin white blanket covering the city spires and piers, the distant land mass seemingly white and unspoilt. She sometimes wondered whether it was not just Atlantis that was sentient but the entire planet, it could bring chaos and destruction but also answers, paths to take. Miko shivered slightly at the chill in the air but also at the memory of last nights dream. It was what had brought her out here this morning, what had urged her to wilfully break her Dom’s routine and request a few moments alone. Usually they would take coffee together, her curled at His feet in silence as He worked through the more boring aspects of His duty.

She had spoken with Him about the recent disturbing images that had plagued her slumber, a Slayer that isolated herself and didn’t speak of her fears or worries could drive herself mad. Miko had also gone through the familiar painful explanation of how dreams should not bring concern unless accompanied by a weird bald guy holding some cheese, she had seen the doubt flash across His features before being pulled away. At least He was trying, one of the reasons why she had accepted His offer of a permanent collar. Of course the other reason had been more selfish, upon hearing of the marriage of Buffy Summers and General O’Neill she knew it would only be so long before the Concilium decided to check up on the Slayers placed away from Sineya. And she did not want to be forced from her Lantean family.

The Lantean Slayer sighed and ran a finger across the delicate band of gold that circled her throat. The Concilium had indeed visited along with the Witch and another Slayer, four months ago, and six months after their Queen had left Sineya to attend her Dom husband full time. Had she still been under the Guardianship of the Command House Miko would have had to face their questioning and tests alone, but under an Ownership Collar her Dom had been able to witness and intervene if He so wished, as were His rights. He had managed to stay silent throughout most of the seemingly endless summons, interviews and physical reviews, but she had been glad of His intervention on the few occasions He exercised His right. The young woman had often felt great sadness at being removed from her Sineya family so soon after finding them but post-visit she had been ever so grateful that she was now out of their reach.

The other Slayer who had accompanied them in order to test her physical progress had seemed so detached, in a fortnight Miko did not believe she had seen the girl’s facial expression change once. She had been disappointed too in the lack of conversation, as in none whatsoever, looking forward to spending some time with a fellow Slayer she had been severely let down. The other only emerging when she was requested by the Concilium representatives, and never uttering a sound in Miko’s presence. She knew that the demeanour of the girl had freaked out her Dom, and his superiors, but they had, unsuccessfully, tried to hide it from her.

Younger than her, the Lantean Slayer had easily outmatched her opponent, both in speed, strength and improvisation. She wondered, tapping her finger against the mug, if perhaps fighting alone, as risky as it could be, actually made you better, stronger. An idle thought hugged the walls of her mind, waving at her shyly from the shadows. This girl, the one that haunted her dreams, had she not fought alone? Been exiled by the Concilium, suffered at the hands of a friend, whispered about in the halls of Sineya…but if these styles of action made you stronger why did she keep dying?

Miko closed her eyes, bringing up the images of last nights dream. The chill of the Lantean air dissipated to be replaced by the comfortable warmth of an opulent apartment, the hardeness of the balcony floor turned to the softness of a sheepskin rug. She carefully examined the young woman who stood before her, face turned to the large expanse of glass, bare back exposed to Miko’s gaze. Sumerian words followed the graceful curve of her spine, hints of other tattoos partially hidden from view told of a body already well decorated, dark violet hair was piled upon her head.

She looked beyond the naked figure to the view, unspoilt white covered the city of New York, a winter sun glaring brightly low in the sky. Her attention snapped back to the nude young woman as she turned, eyes of lavender suddenly fixating on hers. As she stepped towards her Miko found that she could not move, all she could do was watch, hypnotised, as a Slayer so legendary she almost trumped the Queen herself padded silently nearer. Coming to a stop only a foot away the woman smiled, a smile that could almost make you believe that everything was going to be ok, before spreading her arms, showing Miko every detail of her nakedness. She noted the tattoos, the subtlety of too many memorials, too much pain. A little too thin, a little too pale.

“I’m sorry” Miko whispered. The young woman laughed loud, a sound so alien in the otherwise silent space. She felt her skin goosebump. Then she uttered the words that she still did not understand. “Please, don’t”

Another dark chuckle. “Too late” The other woman murmured. Her arms dropped, instead reaching out to grasp Miko’s hands, their coldness making her tremble. “The desert shall take us..”

As it’s shape blocked the comforting warmth of the sun Miko screamed, watching the violet topped head tumble from it’s neck.


End file.
